Week 30
Week 30 starts Civil War Negotiations If the nobles declared civil war last week, and you don't have a hostage, a negotiator comes to meet you at the palace with an offer. Choose: * Agree: +1 Yielding. Your rule, and the game, ends. * Refuse: Negotiations are over, you will battle next week. +1 Willful * Suggest compromise: Automatically fails if you're already engaged. If not, Test: Public Speaking ≥70 ** Success: You reach a compromise and war is averted. You have a new advisor and a new fiancé. You'll meet your new advisor next week. ** Failure: Choose again: *** Surrender: +1 Yielding. Your rule, and the game, ends. *** Refuse: Negotiation is over, you will battle next week. +1 Angry If you're holding Briony hostage, the negotiator comes to discuss the terms of her freedom. Choose: * I only want peace: You end the civil war. +1 Angry * A ransom payment: You receive 2,000 lassi and end the civil war. +1 Willful * Exile for the rebels: +1 Willful. Test: Cruelty + Presence (Cruelty ≥ 10 OR Cruelty*10 + Presence ≥ 150): ** Failure: Negotiation is over, you will battle next week. ** Success: The rebel leaders will go into exile, the war is over. Corisande's Arrival If you and Briony returned from the Old Forest, Corisande and Joslyn will severely scold you upon return. +1 Angry, +5 Pressured. This unlocks Briony as a possible romance epilogue. If there was no civil war, and Briony stayed in the palace after choosing to "Ask her about her parents", she will have a candid reunion with her mother, +1 Cheerful. Briony will send you a letter next week. If there was no civil war, and either you sent Briony alone to the Old Forest, couldn't talk her out of it, or abandoned her to the monsters there, Corisande will deduce that Briony isn't returning. Choose: * It's my fault: You blame yourself. +1 Depressed, +1 Pressured * It was your fault: You blame the duchess and drive her to tears. +1 Cruelty Letters If you tattled on Briony to her parents or to Arisse, she will send you an annoyed letter. If you broke off your engagement with Banion in order to marry Thaddeus, he will send you a letter. Test Court Manners ≥ 50 to realize his underlying threat. Choose: * Pay him off: -200 lassi. * Do nothing: You ignore it. If Court Manners ≤ 50 but Conversation ≥ 50, you think he's suggesting an affair. Choose: * Give the letter to Arisse: Banion will be thwarted in case he tries to spread rumors in the epilogue. * Reply angrily: You dash off an insulting response. * Reply politely: You encourage the idea, +1 Willful. If failed both checks, you politely apologize, +1 Pressured. This will affect your marriage with Thaddeus in the epilogue. * Do nothing: You ignore it. If you broke off your engagement with Talarist in order to marry Thaddeus, you will receive an anonymous threatening letter. +1 Afraid Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar